Melissa Fahn
Melissa Fahn ---- Melissa Fahn provided the voice for Betty Boop in the 1989 film The Betty Boop Movie Mystery (also known as Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery). Fahn replaced Desirée Goyette and Mae Questel, who had portrayed Betty a year before in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Fahn began singing and dancing on stage, her father worked in television production so she was exposed to the world of show business and grew up in the industry. While at her job as a receptionist, her voice caught the attention of a casting director for the feature film, The Betty Boop Movie Mystery. Fahn would later provide Betty's voice between 2000 and 2008, as well as in a few commercials and mobile ringtones. Fahn was later replaced by Cindy Robinson. Fahn is best known for her other roles such in Digimon, Blue Dragon, Zatch Bell, Naruto, Invader Zim & Bleach. She also starred in the Broadway performance of Wicked. Quotes * Melissa Fahn: "So I was working one day and a voice over casting director who worked in the next building over came by to drop off some demos of voice actors for a TV spot. I accept them from her and she said you have a really interesting voice. Have you ever done voice over? I said, 'No, not yet. She said I want you to make a tape anything you can read from a magazine. Just make a tape and bring it over to my office... A few days went by and I hadn't done the tape and she called and said we just so happen to be auditioning for the new voice of Betty Boop and I want you to come in. I went in and met them. Then they called me back. I sang "I Wanna Be Loved By You", read some dialogue for them and I got it. It was a complete fluke. It was a wonderful, wonderful break for me." * Melissa Fahn: "My very first voice-over job ever was the voice of Betty Boop and I did that for a long time. It's the typical'' "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" ditzy and girly. And then I did Hello Kitty for a long time as well. I made Hello Kitty a little more spunky and she always got in trouble on this show it was called Hello Kitty's Paradise. I made her more spunky. As long as the director and producers are happy and then I'm happy. If they let me expand a bit, or let me back down if they don't like anything." * Melissa Fahn: "''I went to the callback and got to meet Max Fleischer’s son and he said that I reminded him of the original voice of Betty Boop. I did toys, dolls, pop-up toaster, and other things." Songs Performed as Betty Boop *"Mysterious Rhythm" *"Poor Little Jailbird" *"Bubble in Trouble" *"You Don't Have to Be a Star to Be a Star" Filmography *''The Betty Boop Movie Mystery'' *Betty Boop Ringtones *Betty Boop Talking Bottle Opener Melissa Fahn as Betty Boop Trivia *Melissa Fahn originally auditioned for the role as Ariel in Disney's The Little Mermaid and was called back many times, but was turned down because she sounded a little too young. The role of Ariel went to Jodie Benson. * George Evelyn, the director of Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery, told a writer of a production company that she wanted to re-create the Fleischer look and did so in part with the help of Richard Fleischer, who supplied materials from the family archives. Evelyn had wanted to use Mae Questel for Betty's voice, but Questel was busy filming Woody Allen's segment of New York Stories. Evelyn held a series of auditions, and in true "Hollywood" fashion the secretary (Fahn) at the recording studio that was producing copies of the audition tapes had the voice Evelyn wanted. *Bernadette Peters and Cyndi Lauper were also considered for the role as Betty in the animated film. *Her brothers, Tom Fahn and Jonathan Fahn also dub Japanese animation, including her sister in-law Dorothy Elias-Fahn, who is also active in voice-over. See Also *Melissa Fahn (Twitter) *Official Website *Melissa Fahn at BTVA ---- Category:Article stubs Category:People Category:Voices of Betty Boop Category:Featured